


Idiot

by willginski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Prompt : “The copy machine broke down in the middle of printing, which made this the third worst thing that happened this morning.”





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> As mcfckin usual, I am vomiting words and form it into something that kinda make sense. Enjoy. Heavy cursing in various language.

First, you forgot to charge your phone and now you’re running late for work. Then you stub your toe against your kitchen isle, running into the fridge as you curse the kitchen isle, now sporting a bruise on your left cheek. Cursing in your mother tongue, you drove over to the precinct, only to realize you wore your sweater inside out when Nines pointed it out. You changed in the bathroom and came out to find that the case you closed yesterday had the evidence labeled wrongly by one of the officers. With that, your patience snapped. 

Storming into the bullpen straight towards the cop who labeled your evidence wrong, you slapped your fist so hard on it, the computer rattled. “What. The. FUCK?! Are you SO STUPIDLY INCOMPETENT THAT YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO YOUR JOB FUCKING RIGHT?! HOW. ARE. YOU A FUCKIN COP?!” you screamed into his face, the bullpen quieten down at your outburst. It was rare to see you this pissed. The others silently prayed for the sad sob you’re screaming at. He paled at your outburst and tried to stutter out an apology but you were merciless, “PHU BO KIA! CIBAI! CHAU NI MA!! EAT SHIT AND DIE!” as you were screaming, Nines diffused the situation by carrying you on his shoulder and putting as much distant as he can away from the man that looks like he’s about to cry. “You’re LUCKY THE GODS ARE SHOWING MERCY AT YOU!”

Nines put you down at your desk and place a hand on your head, “Breath.” You did and you felt slightly calmer. He nod at that and went back to work. But alas, the day is only starting. As if your day hadn’t been shitty, the copy machine broke down in the middle of printing, which made this the third worst thing that happened this morning.

“Motherfucking cibai puta madre pukimak sial babi chau ni ma. PHU BO!!” you screamed at the copy machine and kicked it. You came out of the printer room fuming, everyone had open up the path to your desk, not wanting to cross path with an angry detective. You continued to curse under your breath and continuously shot a death glare at the officer who labeled your evidence wrong and thank god the case wasn’t jeopardized . Angrily typing at your computer, Gavin, who just arrived at the precinct from a case had people asking him to go calm you down. He raised his eyebrows and approached your desk. 

“Babe” he called, gently after knocking on your table.

You didn’t hear him as your blood was still boiling over everything that happened today and Gavin could still hear you softly muttering curses in multiple language you know. He definitely impressed at your ability to cuss in multilingual.

“Baby.” He tried again, louder this time.

This time, your muttering stop and you look up at him with a glare so sharp it freezes hell over but once you notice it was your boyfriend, it changed and now you just look exhausted. “Shit. Sorry, I didn’t notice it was you.” “Shhh… It’s okay.” Gavin walks around the desk to you and lets you collapse into hims. You wrapped your arms tightly around him and plant your face on his chest. He gently pats your back and you feel ten times better since morning. You muffled against his chest, “It’s been a shitty morning.” “I know. I heard from Nines.” Gavin rests his cheeks against your head and sees that everyone is relieved that you’re not shooting death glares at everyone. “You know, you might be the second most terrifying person to be with when you’re pissed.” You just grunt at that and nuzzled into his chest, seeking comfort from the man.

Gavin lets you stay like that for another 10 minutes before your stomach let out a growl. “Did you ate breakfast today?” Gavin raised his head from his resting spot and looked down at you. You shake your head and sigh, “My phone had no battery, I woke up late, stubbed my toe, ran my face against the fridge and I was kinda late for work.” you turned your head upwards and rest your chin on his chest. “Well it’s almost lunch break. Mind if I take you out on a date?” With that you smiled for the first time that day and Gavin kissed your bruised cheek. “Anytime for my favourite person.” “Aww you’re making me blush.” You release Gavin with a laugh and got up to get your jacket.

Instead of driving to lunch, both of you opt for a walk. Gavin talked about the case he had that morning and you linked your hand with his as he talk. He squeezes your hand and continued on talking about this new meme on the internet. Both of you had a good laugh and you heard someone screamed for help, you look up to find a man running towards the both of you with a purse in his hand. As he nears you, you shot out your left hand and hit him in the neck before slamming him down, holding him there by his neck. All while you’re still holding hands with Gavin. “Damn babe!” Gavin could only boastfully smile at you and the crowd around. You let the patrolling officer take the snatcher away and the lady thanked you for your kind service. 

Finally reaching the cafe, you both ordered your food and settle in a comfortable silence. Your legs are intertwined with Gavin’s underneath the table and you idly draw random circles on his forearm. “My babe’s a fuckin badass.” Gavin smirked handsomely at you and you blushed at that, “You’re a badass yourself, mister.” “Well, I know I am a badass that’s why you’re in love with me.” he chuckled and you laughed at that, “Idiot.” “Hey, remember. I’m your idiot.” Gavin winks at that comment and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Yes, yes you are my idiot.” 

“Your idiot, forever.” You stop halfway in shoving your pasta in your mouth and you look up at him, “Is that a proposal?” Gavin only smiled and continue eating his food. “Hey! Is that a proposal?! God, if it weren’t for the fact that I am very much in love with you and your face, I’d punch you right now.” Gavin’s smile widen a fraction and you can’t help but rolled your eyes and breaks into a smile. “I love you, babe.” “Thanks. I love me too.” You held back a laugh and it’s Gavin’s turn to give you an eyeroll and chuckled. “See, we’re both idiots in this relationship.” “Couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
